<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шторм в твоем сердце by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358422">Шторм в твоем сердце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Муми-мамы тоже была бурная молодость, но она расскажет об этом только Туу-Тикки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шторм в твоем сердце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А знаете, фру Туу-Тикки, — вдруг сказала Муми-мама, — я однажды путешествовала с хатифнаттами. В молодости, конечно, это было очень давно, но как же увлекательно!</p><p>Туу-Тикки с интересом воззрилась на нее.</p><p>Они сидели вдвоем на веранде. Вокруг сгустились сумерки — не бархатные, как это бывает летом ближе к полуночи, а прозрачные и черные, и мягкие, совершенно осенние звезды усеяли небосвод. И так же мягко сияла керосиновая лампа. Все уже разошлись по своим комнатам — скорее всего, еще никто не спал, но Муми-папа засел за очередную главу своих «Мемуаров», а молодежь в лице Муми-тролля, Малышки Мю и Снусмумрика или собралась поболтать, или затевала очередную проказу.</p><p>— Герр Муми говорил, что разочаровался в них, — осторожно начала Туу-Тикки, гадая, что бы могло понравиться Муми-маме в хатифнаттах. Молчаливые безликие существа с блеклыми глазами, которые плывут, и плывут, и плывут, сами не зная куда, в поисках грозы, которая только и может дать им видимость настоящей жизни, — и Муми-мама? Вот эта кругленькая, теплая, заботливая и хлопотливая Муми-мама?</p><p>— Ну да, конечно, но, знаете, фру Туу-Тикки, в каждом путешествии что-нибудь да случается такого, что потом можно вспомнить... Мне кажется, я никогда не была так счастлива, как в те дни, когда плыла на их лодочке...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Тогда она была очень молода и звалась фрекен Муми.</p><p>Ее воспитывала тетушка, очень решительная троллиха, у которой все стояло на своих местах: баночки с вареньем (обязательно подписанные!), памятные сувениры, сервизы «такие» и парадные, туфли выходные и домашние, мысли, чувства и убеждения. И это было правильно. Вот сними прошлогоднее крыжовниковое варенье с полки, а после обеда забудь поставить обратно — ни в жизнь потом не найдешь, где оно стояло! И будет торчать баночка неизвестно где, то на подоконнике, то посреди обеденного стола, нарушая безупречный порядок. А с чувствами или мыслями все еще хуже: не успеешь подумать что-нибудь не то, как уже весь по уши запутаешься.</p><p>— Тетя, — говорила фрекен Муми, — я бы хотела повидать мир.</p><p>— Зачем бы это? — подозрительно спрашивала тетушка.</p><p>— Но ведь я художница. А знаете, как надоело рисовать один и тот же пейзаж!</p><p>Тетушкин домик стоял в лощинке посреди четырех холмов. В какое окно ни выглянь, перед глазами представал склон одного из них. С девятью кустиками, с четырьмя ивами у подножия вокруг родника, с белыми камнями и с одним большим дубом. Спору нет, все они были очень живописны, но фрекен Муми хотелось рисовать что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Небо. Холмы закрывали его, и даже солнце или луну можно было увидеть лишь тогда, когда они оказывались в зените.</p><p>Море. Фрекен Муми никогда не видела море, хотя до него было, в общем, недалеко.</p><p>Леса.</p><p>Горы.</p><p>Равнины.</p><p>— Художница! Ишь чего удумала, — воскликнула тетушка. — Кому нужны картинки? Да еще и пейзажи! Если уж хочешь рисовать что-то полезное, рисуй натюрморты: фрукты, цветы и прочее. Натюрморты с фруктами будут покупать для столовых, а с цветами — для гостиных... Разумеется, если ты научишься действительно рисовать, а не просто черкать по бумаге, как сейчас!</p><p>— Но... — начала фрекен Муми, однако тетушка еще не договорила.</p><p>— А еще неплохо бы научиться рисовать портреты, — строго сказала она. — Тогда у тебя, пожалуй, появятся заказчики. Но что-то мне не верится, что ты сможешь этому научиться, слишком уж сложно для тебя.</p><p>— Я попробую, — тихо произнесла фрекен Муми.</p><p>— Пробуй, конечно, только не очень-то рассчитывай на успех. Уж лучше бы ты научилась выращивать овощи и готовить, чтобы прослыть хорошей хозяйкой. Этак и среди соседей скорее авторитету наберешься, и для семьи полезно.</p><p>«Полезно» было любимым тетушкиным словом.</p><p>Фрекен Муми понимала, что тетушка желает ей добра, но она была уже взрослой и догадывалась, что добро для тетушки и добро для самой фрекен Муми, пожалуй, не одно и то же. Однако возражать тетушке ей не хотелось, чтобы не обидеть эту, в общем, добрую старушенцию, и фрекен Муми честно училась работать на огороде, готовить всякую вкуснятину и брать на себя вопросы хозяйства, покупок и прочего.</p><p>Время на рисование оставалось только по вечерам, и то если тетушка не жаловалась на суставы — тогда их следовало растирать, и не поручала рукоделие. Поэтому натюрморты у нее получались через раз, а с портретами дело и вовсе застопорилось. И чем дальше, тем сильнее фрекен Муми хотелось увидеть море.</p><p>Тетушка очень возмущалась из-за этого.</p><p>— Да зачем тебе это море? — говорила она. — Там бывают шторма с волнами выше дома, которые потом выбрасывают на берег массу водорослей и плавника — фу, как он противно пахнет! Там бывают ветра, которые, между прочим, могут надуть ячмень на глазу. А какие там бывают противные острова: голые, каменистые, на которых даже огород нельзя разбить. Его и рисовать-то нет смысла: однообразные синие волны, и больше ничего. Кое-кто, правда, наловчился ловить там рыбу, но не проще ли покупать ее на рынке? Нет, в море нет никакой пользы.</p><p>— Но я...</p><p>— Почему ты мне все время перечишь? Ты просто не хочешь подумать, что тебе море, что ты морю!</p><p>Тетушка прошлась туда-сюда по комнате, что у нее означало высшую степень раздражения.</p><p>— По этому морю плавают мерзкие хатифнатты, о которых и говорить-то в обществе неприлично, — произнесла она веско. — Они ведут разгульную жизнь!</p><p>Фрекен Муми после этого разговора снились бесконечные синие волны, и ветра, и шторма, и груды водорослей, выброшенных на берега каменистых островов, и маленькие белые паруса хатифнаттов, ведущих разгульную жизнь. И ночь, и две, и три. А на четвертую ночь она решилась. Оставила тете записку с благодарностью. Собрала сумку, в которой было все полезное: желудочный порошок, пудреница (тетя делала большой упор на привлекательность для троллей), запасные носочки, карамельки, носовой платок, бутерброд, бутылка с соком и прочее. И отдельно тубус для бумаги, кисти и краски.</p><p>Заботливо притворила дверь, чтобы тетушку не просквозило.</p><p>Полила напоследок фасоль в огороде.</p><p>И ушла.</p><p>Как только она вышла из лощины, ей в лицо ударил ветер. Пах он не так, как в лощине, где всегда стояла сырость, — у фрекен Муми закружилась голова от аромата свежести и разнотравья, и она с воплями «Пи-хо!» кинулась бежать, приплясывая и сама не зная, куда. А вокруг стояли леса, и цветы, и небо, и облака, и солнце, поднимавшееся над горизонтом, и все это необходимо было срочно увидеть, и рассмотреть, и запомнить, и запечатлеть в самом сердце, чтобы нарисовать...</p><p>Фрекен Муми боялась, что у нее не хватит бумаги.</p><p>Навстречу ей шел какой-то Хемуль.</p><p>— Уважаемый герр Хемуль, — запыхавшись, еще издалека закричала фрекен Муми, — добрый день! Какая хорошая погода! Все ли здоровы в вашей семье?</p><p>Так учила ее тетушка.</p><p>— Погода как погода, бывает и лучше, — буркнул Хемуль, определенно не понимая, что этой молодой троллихе до его семьи.</p><p>— А не подскажете ли, как пройти к морю?</p><p>— Море, — хмыкнул Хемуль. — Не понимаю, что вы все в нем находите. Вот мой кузен что ни день на берегу толчется — ракушки он собирает, видите ли!</p><p>Фрекен Муми еще не знала, что большинство Хемулей что-нибудь да собирает.</p><p>— Ракушки, — сказала она. — Это же так красиво!</p><p>И она тут же мысленно пообещала самой себе, что, когда у нее будет свой собственный домик художницы, она вместо осточертевшего — ух, как же он ей надоел! — огорода посадит у домика розы и обложит розовые клумбы ракушками.</p><p>— Вам, молодежи, лишь бы красиво, — продолжать ворчать Хемуль. — Ступайте вот по этой дороге, никуда не сворачивая.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, вы очень любезны, герр Хемуль, — воскликнула фрекен Муми, но он уже отвернулся и пошел по своим делам.</p><p>Фрекен Муми зашагала по указанной дороге. Пробежка с непривычки оказалась очень утомительной, лапки заболели, дыхание сбилось, и сердце колотилось до боли. А от свежего воздуха запершило в груди. Не будь встречи с Хемулем, фрекен Муми задумалась бы над тем, что к свободе нужно привыкать постепенно. Но сейчас ее больше занимало, грубиян ли Хемуль или тетушка привила ей чрезмерную вежливость.</p><p>Если подумать, все чрезмерное немного чрезмерно, решила фрекен Муми.</p><p>Дорога вильнула среди холмов, закрывших обзор, и вдруг выбежала из них, и перед фрекен Муми сверкнуло море.</p><p>Оно было внизу — дорога шла по обрыву и сворачивала дальше, а к морю вела узкая и очень крутая старая лесенка с трухлявыми деревянными ступенями и шаткими поручнями. При одном взгляде на эту лесенку кружилась голова, но фрекен Муми подумала, что если она не наберется храбрости и не спустится, то ей уже и не придется рисовать морские пейзажи.</p><p>И решилась.</p><p>На третьей ступеньке она догадалась повернуться спиной, иначе точно бы упала.</p><p>На пятнадцатой — остановилась отдохнуть.</p><p>На сорок второй — подумала, что эту лесенку тоже было бы интересно нарисовать.</p><p>И, наконец, ее лапки коснулись горячего песка.</p><p>— Море! — закричала фрекен Муми. — Море! Водоросли! Ветер! Волны!</p><p>Ветер тут и правда был не такой, как везде, а особенный, потому что он напитался бесконечными синими просторами, морской солью и памятью о каменистых островах и штормах. Как это было здорово!</p><p>Фрекен Муми достала сперва сок и бутерброды, чтобы подкрепиться.</p><p>Потом немного подремала.</p><p>А дальше — дальше у нее просто не было другого выбора, как вытащить бумагу и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать синюю бесконечность, и облака, и птиц над волнами, и маленький белый парус вдали...</p><p>Она закончила рисунок, когда лодочка под парусом пристала неподалеку, и на берег сошли моряки.</p><p>Что это были за моряки! Маленькие, похожие на набитые ватой носочки, только с лапками и круглыми глазами!</p><p>— Добрый день, — поздоровалась фрекен Муми.</p><p>Они поклонились ей в ответ, и, приободрившись, она продолжала:</p><p>— Как поживаете? Как прошел рейс? Не случалось ли штормов на море, пока вы плавали?</p><p>Но моряки лишь молча поклонились ей еще раз, и фрекен Муми подумала: «А вдруг они не понимают по-нашему?»</p><p>— Ой, ваша лодочка сейчас уплывет, — воскликнула она, заметив, что фалинь развязался. И тогда моряки повернулись и засеменили к лодке, чтобы привязать ее получше. Фрекен Муми пошла за ними.</p><p>— А я тут, знаете ли, рисую, море так прекрасно в ясную погоду, — снова заговорила она, и моряки — уже в третий раз! — повернулись и церемонно раскланялись. «Уж не слишком ли я навязчива? Но это мой последний шанс...» — Простите, а не берете ли вы пассажиров?</p><p>И снова они поклонились, и фрекен Муми, приняв это за согласие, запрыгнула на борт.</p><p>Они оттолкнулись от берега и поплыли.</p><p>Куда? — молчаливые моряки не сказали ни слова ни о порте назначения, ни о цели путешествия. То были определенно не пассажирские перевозки, ведь у них на борту была лишь одна пассажирка, и то случайная, и не грузовые перевозки — такое маленькое суденышко не могло взять сколько-нибудь существенный груз, и не спорт, иначе оно бы участвовало в регате. «Может быть, это почтовый парусник? А может, это частное судно, и они путешествуют ради собственного развлечения? Они туристы, точно!» — и на этом фрекен Муми успокоилась и снова достала краски и бумагу.</p><p>Она рисовала облака, переменчивые и подвижные, и волны, и дельфинов. Рисовала белый парус и своих молчаливых попутчиков. Когда им попался каменистый островок, она и его нарисовала — вместе с грудами высохших водорослей и плавника. Туристы же деловито разыскали камень, видимо, условленный, и положили под него сверточек бересты.</p><p>Фрекен Муми это очень понравилось. Она представила себе морских туристов, которые соревнуются, кто больше пройдет по морю, и оставляют друг для друга записки под камнями на островах.</p><p>Как это было здорово!</p><p>Она помогала новым друзьям ставить парус, грести при необходимости и в очередь становилась к штурвалу. Ее не тяготило молчание — наоборот, она была просто счастлива плыть в тишине, нарушаемой только плеском волн и редкими птичьими криками. Не беспокоил и запах — что может быть прекраснее соленого запаха моря!</p><p>Кругленькое тело ее становилось таким же худым и вытянутым, как у попутчиков, а глаза — такими же блеклыми и переменчивыми. Она увидела это в зеркальце — и нарисовала автопортрет. Сейчас она нравилась себе куда больше, чем дома. Лапки утратили заскорузлость от работы на огороде, приобретя твердые маленькие мозоли от весел, мысли стали четче и глубже, рисунки — увереннее, ведь теперь она рисовала каждый день помногу.</p><p>И еще она научилась плавать.</p><p>Но однажды на горизонте появилась очень темная тучка, и туристы забеспокоились. И не зря! Вскоре небо заволоклось темными облаками, похожими на плотный войлок и мрачными; ветер начал крепчать, и лодочка с надутым, твердым парусом понеслась по волнам с сумасшедшей скоростью, а волны вздыбились и то и дело перекатывались через палубу. Это, конечно, следовало бы немедленно зарисовать, да как тут рисовать, если брызгами и пеной сразу же размоет все краски, а бумагу — унесет ветром? И фрекен Муми, старательно помогая товарищам удержать штурвал, в то же время разглядывала и запоминала все, что видит: и птицу, несомую порывом ветра, и позеленевшие темные горы — она и не знала, что волна может быть такой огромной, и мокрую палубу...</p><p>Закоченевшими пальцами они принялись отвязывать парус, но пеньковые канаты сильно набухли и не хотели развязываться.</p><p>Один из туристов привязался линьком к поручню и спустился в трюм, откуда вышел с топором. Фрекен Муми испугалась, но он всего лишь рубанул по мачте. Вскоре мачта с парусом свалилась за борт. Скорость лодочки живо снизилась, и ветер больше не гнал ее в самую толщу волны, а команда уселась на весла. Бедные их лапки! На них сразу появились кровавые мозоли, но понятно было, что уж лучше мозоли, чем гибель в морской пучине.</p><p>И вдруг налетевшим шквалом лодочку швырнуло на маленький островок, разнеся в щепы. Легкие моряки упали на этот островок, цепляясь за камни, а фрекен Муми понесло дальше, дальше, дальше — и с верхушки огромной волны она увидела полосу береговой линии, по которой кто-то бегал, размахивая лапками...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Мой тубус с рисунками унесло в море, — грустно завершила Муми-мама. — Подумать только, фру Туу-Тикки, с тех пор я ни разу не рисовала до того, как мы очутились на маяке!</p><p>Туу-Тикки с любопытством посмотрела на нее.</p><p>— И вы все это время разводили огород, — заметила она. — И заботились о ком-то. Я даже больше скажу, фру Муми: очень похоже, что вам ни минуты не давали побыть в тишине!</p><p>— Да, — ответила она, — но у меня теперь есть дети. И розы, и клумбы, обложенные ракушками. Нельзя ничего приобрести, если не потеряешь.</p><p>— И вот дети выросли. Теперь вы снова будете рисовать?</p><p>Муми-мама помолчала.</p><p>— Осень наступает, — сказала она. — Вы знаете, фру Туу-Тикки, Муми-папа очень возмущался, что я поставила керосиновую лампу. Он всегда сердится, когда я выношу ее на веранду в первый раз. Ведь это значит, что лето кончилось.</p><p>— За летом приходит зима, — указала Туу-Тикки. — Летом здесь растут розы, зимой растет снег. Таков их уговор. Было бы очень скучно, если бы всегда царило только лето и лето.</p><p>— Никому не хочется набивать живот хвоей и ложиться в спячку, — засмеялась Муми-мама.</p><p>Лапка Туу-Тикки легла на ее лапку.</p><p>Откуда-то Туу-Тикки знала, что по весне Муми-папа не найдет Муми-маму в доме. И как знать, может быть, он не найдет ее больше никогда.</p><p>Ведь она тогда так и не нарисовала шторм. Шторм, который так и не ушел из ее сердца.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>